Being a slave to Edward
by jinisha
Summary: Isabella married Jacob instead of her Love Edward on forcing by her father. But now, Jacob is dead and Bella has to take care of their daughter Renesmee alone. Amidst all this Renesmee reaches near death and only Edward can save her and he don't want to..
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Twilight doesn't belong to me lovelies but the story does. Please read and review thanks if you do.

PREFACE

"Renesmee, Renesmee please say something." Isabella black pleaded her two year old unconscious daughter. She had suddenly stopped breathing, though her heart was still beating. Isabella was driving her way along with her daughter to the Cullen hospital which was the only hospital in the town of forks.

Though Billy black, Isabella's father-in-law should have been in the driver's seat at such a situation, but he refused to go to the Cullen hospital and even warned her that if she went there he would forget that she was his dead son's widow. He hated the Cullen family since his son died from Emmett Cullen's car, eldest son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

So, in going to save her daughter, Isabella had already severed the ties with her dead husband's family but she couldn't care out that at this situation. She was driving hysterically and she finally reached the hospital.

Renesmee was immediately admitted to the ICU. Carlisle Cullen would have got on with the work right away if he could. He really loved Renesmee as he was made her god father by Jacob Black, her father. But, he could not help in this situation. It was not his area of expertise; it was Edward Cullen's. And it was obvious he would not want to help for he hated Black family.

"Bella, dear I would love to treat Renesmee, she is as much a daughter for me as she is for you. But you know I can't do anything. Only…" Carlisle argued and was cut off by Isabella who completed his sentence.

"Only Edward can treat her."

Carlisle sighed.

Isabella's eyes were bent down. Only if Charlie, her father had not forced her into marrying Jacob when she loved Edward, her child would not have had to be dying. It was no time for her to be cursing her father. She raced on towards Edward's cabin and just went in.

"You should knock before you come in Black." Edward barked at her but she could care less about it.

"Edward, Edward please save my daughter please." Isabella begged in front of him.

"Save a Black's child. No. Ask your dead husband to save her." Edward lashed out at her, his voice full of venom.

Isabella fell down on his foot and begged between her sobs, "Please, please Edward I would do anything for you."

"Ah-Oh, Deja woo. Let me remember a familiar situation. Was it my sister-in-law Rosalie? Begging for mercy in front of Black to save her husband?" Edward was full of hatred.

"Please Edward, anything; I would do anything you want." Isabella begged, her tears wetting Edward's shoes.

Suddenly, Edward went thoughtful. "Ok, I'll save Renesmee if…" Edward left his sentence unfinished. Isabella went hopeful and rose to her feet.

"I'll do anything." Isabella said in a promising tone.

"You will have to be my slave for the rest of your life." Isabella's hand dropped and she stood agape in front of Edward.

Edward bent down to look straight in the eyes he once loved, "You don't have much time, and the kid might die if she isn't given immediate attention."

_Right, he was right _Isabella thought.

She closed her eyes and tears dropped down her cheeks. "For my daughter, yes, I w-ill be your s-l-a-v-e."


	2. The Cullen House

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is short chapter? Next one will be longer ^_^. Twilight doesn't belong to me, this is just a fan-fiction.**

Chapter 01.

No one could make out what made Edward to save a Black's child. When Edward announced he was _marrying_ me, everyone thought this was the reason. They thought Edward was happy getting his Bella back and he was happy, just for different reasons. I shuddered at that thought.

Everyone except Jasper and Rosalie welcomed me with open arms. Esme went into sobs to see me back, Alice went hysterical and started jumping in excitement, Carlisle gave her signature smile as approval, even Emmett who was just released from jail term for his good behavior gave her a bear hug; but Rosalie could not forgive her and neither could Jasper.

"Come' on babe, it was never her fault, in fact I kind of ruined her life by killing Black." Emmett was trying on reasoning with Rosalie in their room while I was in Edward's. "Oh well, she had had her revenge by putting you in Jail, why marry Edward now. Why doesn't she go cry over her dead husband?"

A tear trickled down my cheeks. She was right, even if the marriage was forced; Jacob had been a great husband. The only problem there was in our marriage was I, I could not forget Edward.

Renesmee shuddered in her sleep and started moving all over the bed. She had been having this same dream since her father died in front of her tiny eyes; even though she could not comprehend what it was, she still got scared.

"Calm down baby, shh shh, everything is fine, everything is fine." I soothed Renesmee, taking her in my arms. She calmed down after a few minutes. "Momma when will we go to Gran-pa's?" Renesmee asked in her baby voice. I just sobbed and hugged her tight to my chest. "Grandpa don't want us anymore Renesmee, this is our new home now." Renesmee made an O out of her mouth and looked behind me, "who is he?" I looked in the direction she was looking; Emmett was standing in the doorway. He smiled on seeing me.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Emmett" I greeted him and then answered Renesmee's question, "He is Emmett baby, Momma's big brother and your uncle."

"My uncle, momma?" She looked up from my face to his and jumped up in his arms. He cuddled her lovingly. He looked touched by the way I introduced him to Renesmee.

"Thank you Bella. Bella, there is still a pending apology I have to make." Emmett said, looking ashamed, obviously thinking about Jacob's accident.

"You don't need to apologize, Emmett, it was an accident." I tried to take him out of guilt, looking straight in his eyes. He himself treated me as his sister; it was as devastating for him to having killed my husband as it was for me.

"Edward!" Renesmee exclaimed delighted seeing towards the doorway again. There he was standing, Edward, once my love now my owner. It was his idea of getting married first, he didn't want to hurt his family and he was being a father figure to Renesmee since after the operation. It was obvious that Renesmee loved him. She climbed out of Emmett's arms and ran in Edward's.

He picked her up gladly and played with her. "Emmett, can you show Renesmee her room you prepared for her, while I talk with Bella?" Emmett smirked and took Renesmee to her room.

After Emmett left, Edward closed his room and looked back at me, venom returning to his voice and his gaze.

"So, my Bella, Alice has made all arrangements for our wedding tomorrow. Tomorrow we wed, and from tomorrow you are my _slave._" The word slave, the way he spoke it went through my chest like a dagger. I mentally apologized to Jacob for _this_.

Edward started running his hands from my waist passing through my curves to my breast and neck to my face. He licked my lips there and sucked on my lower lip and then took me full on lips. He had kissed me several times before, but those were loving touches on his lips on mine, while it was very near to being cruel.

He was cut off by Renesmee's soft footsteps approaching our room.

"Momma!" She came jumping in my arms, "Momma my room is so awesome blossom! You wanna take a look? Come come. Come Edward." She took me and Edward by our hands and towards her room which was three rooms away.

It was a princess style beautiful room, fitting Renesmee's tastes.

"Momma, you like my room?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yes baby, it's beautiful." I told her with loving eyes.

"And you Edward?"

"I love it Renesmee, and between now, you call me Daddy." I looked at Edward. He was not doing that to Jacob!

"Ok, Daddy." Renesmee happily smiled and hugged Edward. On seeing her happy, I looked down and didn't objected.

I saw Edward and Renesmee playing for a while then went downstairs to help Esme cook food.

"Let me help you Esme." I offered to a busy Esme.

"Not at all! You are marrying tomorrow, Brides are not allowed in kitchen. Go, Alice would like your company." She said pushing me out.

I went to Alice's room and knocked. Alice opened the room and took me in. On seeing me there, Jasper barged out of his room.

"Don't mind him Bella." Alice said seeing that I was looking at the way from where Jasper left. I nodded.

"And Bella, guess what is a-miss?" She looked, waiting for me to guess. I just shrugged. And she literally shouted, "The bride hasn't tried her dress yet!" Alice exclaimed. I gave a soft laugh.

For the next two hours Alice played Bella Barbie on me, only to stop when Esme dragged us downstairs for dinner.

After having dinner and making sure Renesmee had eaten well and had brushed her teeth, I took her to her bed and laid her there. She quickly went to sleep, tired after playing with Edward or Emmett all day long. It was the last night that I get to sleep with Renesmee; Edward had made sure I put this in my head that I would have to warm his bed whenever he pleases.

I hugged Renesmee tight to my chest and closed my eyes. A tear found its way through and wet the pillow. I cried half of the night and the other half I dreaded what was to come with tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note: Lemons finally in next chapter. If I get lots of reviews...I'll update soon. If not, I'll update after two weeks even though I have whole thing written .. I'm EVIL!**


	3. The Wedding Night

**A/N: Grrr...I understood I won't recieve reviews so I updated anyways. SM gets reviews I don't lol. Enjoy Readers(that is if I have any)**

Chapter 02.

_Someone threw a bucket full of water in my face; I got up with a startle. Renesmee was jumping up and down and clapping while Emmett was standing with a bucket in hand and a grin plastered on his face. _

_"What the hell Emmett!"_

_"It is your wedding day and after Alice failed to wake you up she sent me here."_

_"Huh? Oh…yeah…out of all the people she found you to wake me up!"_

_"Thank heavens you woke up at last!" Saying this Alice entered Edward's room, took my hand and dragged me out of room followed by a cheerful Renesmee._

_For hours she played Bella Barbie on me. I must say though, she is always great at her work. She changed my ugly self to a beautiful bride. _

Edward had appointed some woman to make sure I don't look like a bride when I meet him and rather look like a slut or a _slave_. Unlike Alice, who was always so soft with me while dressing me, they were harsh, and I was pretty sure this is what Edward would have demanded.

She dressed me in a skimpy piece of lingerie that barely covered my privates and on top of it she put me in a cloth that went over my shoulder till just above my ass and open in the front. Then I was given a long drape to cover myself with and which should quickly be disposed as soon as I enter the room. She left my hair open and then sent me down the lobby towards a room Edward had booked for our wedding night.

_"I do" I said giving my whole life in slavery to the man I once, and I still loved. _

_"You may now kiss the bride." The Father said, forcing me to remember my wedding with Jacob. It had felt so weird when he kissed me and each time he kissed me, it felt weird. I was feeling eager to know how it will feel with Edward after four years._

_He lifted my veil. I looked keenly in his eyes, trying to find a hint of love. I couldn't find any. If he still loved me somewhere, anywhere, he made sure that I couldn't see it. He leaned in to kiss me passionately on lips. Somehow, he succeeded to make it feel a passionate kiss to spectators and as dispassionate as it could be for me._

_After he was done, he whispered in my ear, "Welcome to the hell, Slave."_

_We then went down the Aisle and into a car which stopped in front of a hotel. There he handed me to a woman._

I was strangely excited at the prospect of Edward touching me; secretly knowing that he won't let me feel a thing. In our relationship, before I was forced to marry Jacob by my cruel Father, we had not gone more than kissing each other. Edward was a little old-fashioned in a sense that, he didn't want to touch me before getting married. Only if he had, I could have forced my Dad to marry me to him, to whom my virginity belongs.

I reached the door of his room. I lifted my hand to open the door, then curled them in and sighed. I knew I had to do it. He had gone close to Renesmee; he had warned me that he can kill her anytime he pleased. Somewhere, I knew he was not a monster, but I could not risk my daughter's life.

I turned the knob to enter the room. It opened up in a morning room. There I was supposed to drop that piece of cloth given to me to cover myself. I disposed it off on the sofa.

On my left, there was another door. I knew Edward was there; I could hear his soft moaning. I sighed and made my way towards the room and entered it.

He was lying on the king-sized bed; fully naked. His hands were covered round his male flesh and his eyes were closed. As he moaned, his hands run up and down his cock. After sometime he noticed me standing there.

He looked up and down my body in a un-Edward'ly style with a smirk on his lips, satisfied. He turned to look at me and frowned on finding me looking at his face. He jumped from his bed and made his way towards me and toward me, I stumbled back.

"YOU DON'T LOOK IN EYES OF YOUR MASTER, GET IT YOU BITCH!" Edward yelled at me lifting my face up. Then he dropped my face to my right. Then his hands traveled down my breast covering it with his once soft hands. I closed my eyes, trying to associate this Edward to the one I loved. I could not.

His hands traveled down my breast and into the tiny piece of cloth I was wearing. He slipped both his hands in it through both my sides and reached my back. He slid the cloth back and it fell on the ground quickly.

I felt his saliva in the crook of my neck as he moved his tongue to lick my neck traveling up towards my face; he licked my cheeks and then attacked my lips. He sucked on my lower lip then upper lip. He turned his licking into a passionate kiss. His hands moved up and down in rhythm of his kiss around my waist.

He pulled me closer in his arms as he deepened my kiss. My breast pressed against his chest. After a long kiss he pulled back to get some breath and made his way to suck on my chin, then again down my neck. He sucked a little at my neck then lowered down towards my cleavage.

With gentle hands, he traveled towards my back, unbuttoned my bra which fell on top of the cloth which was already lying on the ground.

Lifting me up, he sucked in my right breast while massaging my left. I breathed heavily and started moaning. He stopped and brought his lips near my right ear.

"Let's bathe together" My heart skipped a beat. This was my fantasy as I had told him years before; bathing together in a large bath-tub filled with roses. I knew he was not doing this for my fantasy, but I still told myself that, just to suffice myself.

He took me in his arms bridal style and started walking towards the bathroom. For once, I thought he could really still be in love with me. I clung closer to his beautiful chest, my angel. A smile was spread on my lips. It felt just like those good old days when he would carry me in his arms. I sighed in his chest, my eyes closed

He heard him open and close the bathroom door. He kept walking for a while and then stopped. I clung even closer to his chest just before I began to fall. Before I could comprehend what happened I got hit at back by the cool and hard floor, surrounding by water.

He had dropped me in the tub instead of gently placing me there.

"You don't feel anything, get it?_ Slave_" He murmured in my ears, his voice full of venom but still somewhat sweet.

"Shift a little." He commanded me. I didn't move an inch from the posture I was in. It was hard to be so rudely taken out of sweet mirage of happiness.

"SHIFT A LITTLE YOU DEAF ASS" His voice boomed causing me to snap out of my shocked trance. I quickly moved to make space for him. He entered the tub.

As I moved I noticed the surroundings. It was everything of Edward's taste, only that the tub was filled with rose petals. He took me in his warm embrace. His legs locked me in him and his arms curled around me. Just like before his lips started caressing my arms my neck my cheeks and back down the same way only to come up to brush my lips.

He dipped his hands in tub to fill his palm with water. Using his palm as a mug, he wet my breasts and ran his hands through them, looking at them with hungry eyes. After massaging my lemons a little he took them in his mouth.

As his head lowered on my breasts, I could only see his hair and back. I moved my fingers in his hair. It felt much the same as it used to feel before my first marriage. Edward didn't even paid attention to my hand and took more of my breast. His moves were hungry, too hungry but still pleasurable. It sent me into moaning.

He looked up in my eyes; I looked back amidst my deep breath. I caught just a tiny glimpse of love before it masked it and crashed him lips to mine. His hands reached down my back and into my still intact wet panties which were tied on both my sides. He moved his hands back up and moved to my sides, then down on the knot on my left.

With ever so slow fingers, he opened the knot on my left side and then on my right. He moved a little back took out the cloth that was my panty and threw it away like it was the most unwanted item he ever saw. Till this moment I had not noticed my pussy to be so wet.

Edward's male member touched my pussy. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. It felt so good, so…right with him; unlike I ever felt with Jacob. It was perfect. It was as if my body was always made for his and never for anyone else. With this longing, I looked up at Edward's face. Searching his eyes, which were busy and trained on my breasts, deciding which one will taste better; his tongue licking his lips as if his eyes were seeing the most mouth watering fruit.

Somehow I felt happy to extract such response from him all the while knowing that he looked at me like a slave and nothing else. I wished I was there at home when Rosalie had come begging for Emmett's life; this way he could probably be a little less hateful towards me.

During my mental ranting, Edward had applied soup on my body and hair and washed it. He was done bathing me. He picked me up and in his arms just like a while back and took me back in the room. Next, he towel dried me while I looked in his eyes.

Then, he moved back and stretched on the bed.

"Come here and give me a deep throat." He snarled in his new found unEdwardly venomous voice. I looked down at his male member. It was big, too big for a deep throat. It would choke me I thought to take it all in my mouth.

I didn't realize that I had spoken my thoughts. He growled at me and yelled.

"WHAT? You'll not do as I said?" He yelled in a threatening voice, grinding his teeth.

I sighed but went to do his bidding.

I lowered my nude form on the ground beside his male flesh and ran a hand up and down it to examine its length; way too big. I touched its tip and moved my fingers around it in soothing circles then down its length and back up. I started with stroking his flesh in rhythmic slow motion. He seemed to like it. He moaned pleasurably.

I slowly brought my mouth near his flesh while still stroking it and licked its tip. It was somewhat tasty. He moaned harder. While still stroking him I took his tip in my mouth and gave my hand's work to my mouth. I took him slowly in my mouth till it reached all the way inside me and then back out. He reached his climax and shot his semen all in my mouth. I licked it all willingly. Not sparing even a single drop.

He took me by my hair and spanked me on the bed beside him. He looked in my eyes with a beast's one and started kissing all over my body till he reached down to my pussy. He kissed my pussy lips and took them in his mouth. It was so pleasurable, I moaned. I could feel the wetness between my thighs. I spread my legs for him and he tongue fucked me.

When I was going to reach my climax, he took his body upwards and yanked his male flesh all the way inside my wet pussy and sealed my cries with his mouth. He began with slow thrusts which got more and more fierce. We both reached our climax at the same time.

He rested his head in the hollow of my neck. When his breathing stabled he brought his lips to my neck and bit me painfully giving me a mark and then rubbed it. Then he whispered in my ear.

"This mark is the mark of your slavery and will remain here for the rest of your life. If it ever lightens I'll refresh it with my teeth." I just hummed in response and turned my face to the opposite side of his and brushed away a tear that formed in my eyes. He slept soundly and after sometime, sleep consumed me too.

**Author's Note: Someone asked me for Jacob's death and so next two chapters would be devoted to that story. Please comment. Please Please Please. I'll give you cookies! Oh and yes, I haven't editted it so don't curse me please just tell me the errors and I'll fix them.**


	4. Jacob's Death

**Chapter 04.**

**A/N: Twilight and its characters don't belong to me, SM took the entire honor! But the story is mine and any theft on it will be my copyright infringement. (LOL was just feeling like using the last two words :p) Ok…read if you want,(and comment or like if you are shy to comment?) **

As we entered home, Alice jumped his way towards me and took me in a loving hug followed by Renesmee. We were not going for a honeymoon as Renesmee's treatment had not completed.

Renesmee whined to be lifted and Edward took her up in his arms and smiling; he went to sit with his family. I went with Alice beside me to join them. As soon as I reached them, Rosalie got up and left.

"Rosalie…" I called out after her to ask for apologies. In response, she glared at me with anger filled expression and a hint of tears in her eyes. This was the same girl who was my second best friend after Alice during college. Seeing her face, I somehow could not make myself to speak a word and she sharply turned back around and left. I looked down and sighed. Emmett looked at me with an apologetic face and went after her.

I didn't quite know what had happened. All I knew was something had happened to anger Edward who had come to Black house in his killer mood. I was not home then and neither was Jacob. Emmett had followed Edward to calm him down and Jacob had run to side his father. There had been a fight and Jacob was killed. Billy Black claimed Emmett had killed him and so he was jailed.

After Emmett was taken away, Rosalie had come begging to Billy Black to free Emmett but he refused. But then, Emmett was mysteriously released. All this while, I had been to Renee's house in Florida. I rushed home on listening about the demise of my husband with my new born in hand.

After that for two years, Emmett was not allowed to talk with me and neither was I. I hardly lived with Billy Black, often out to earn for family.

Edward's voice took me out of thoughts, "Let's go get fresh."

He went to his room and I followed behind. He gave me a dress to wear insisting that a slave wore what her master command and he wore a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. He picked up his white coat, wallet and his Volvo's keys and went to the hospital.

I went on to help Esme in the kitchen. She took my help this time. We both prepared lunch for everyone and then I went to relax in my room.

On my way to my room, I stopped before Rosalie's room. I heard sobs. She was crying. After thinking for a moment, I slowly opened her door and peeked in. She was sitting alone and crying. She didn't look up. I entered the room and stood a top of her. I put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and quickly brushed away her tears and looked up in my eyes with her reddened ones.

I gasped on seeing her beautiful face like that.

"What happened Rose, why are you crying?" I asked with genuine concern.

She pushed my hand away from her which fell on the ground.

"You don't need to think about me black!" She growled with similar venomous voice as Edward's.

"Please Rose, tell me what is it? Please." I begged her.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled; her eyes full of fresh tears. I moved back a little but didn't got up.

"Please leave…" she begged between sobs.

I looked down, got up and left.

In the evening I saw Edward and Emmett with Rosalie in her room. I didn't know Edward had come back. She was still crying. Edward was obviously trying to soothe her. He was always a brother to her. He knew why she was crying.

They saw me standing there. Edward's gaze was like his gaze alone would kill me. He was furious on seeing me there. He got up and looked straight in my eyes and left the room. It was a silent command to follow him. I looked back at Rosalie and followed my new _master._

I entered his room quite hesitantly. When I entered, he was standing with his back at me. I closed the door behind me. His shoulders were rising up and down in heavy breaths. He was really angry. I had seen him angry before when he saved me from near-rape incident at high school, when he beat them to near death but never in my life have I seen him angry at me.

I decided that he cannot be too angry at me. He loved me too much for that. I decided he was just a little hurt that I married Jacob but that is all settled now. I decided I'll make my presence known.

"Edward…" I started to speak, but was cut off.

"What do you think you were doing?" He said between deep breaths and sharply turned around and gripped me by me shoulders. He dug his fingers in my flesh, I winced in pain.

"I ASKED SOMETHING YOU BITCH! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? EVES-DROPPING? ON YOUR MASTER?" I cringed at the loud voice and sharp venom in his words and eyes. I just stood there like a statue.

"I…I didn't…I wasn't" I stammered my words to him.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled again. I was just thankful that the walls in Cullen mansion were sound proof.

He hurried towards his shelf and took out hand cuffs and bandana. _What was he planning to do?_ He made sharp leaps towards me and took me by my hands. He cuffed my hands turning them behind my back and tied the bandana about my eyes and mouth, keeping me from any kind of protest but from what?

I strained to use my ears as my eyes. I strained hard to listen to what was going on. I heard him un-buckle his belt. He took me by my shoulders and threw me on ground. He tore off all my clothes using scissors and then stood back up. Was he going to rape me? I didn't know.

Pain shot through my back as his whip hit right on my naked back. I tried to yell my pain. I couldn't because of the cloth in my mouth. He kept on hitting me. He was taking out all his anger at me. He was yelling something amidst his whips.

"Idiot…slave…eves dropper…liar…black…" I didn't get to hear anything else; the pain was too much to bear. I felt some blood ooze out my back but he didn't stop.

That was when, I was certain, he didn't loved me anymore. I fainted, not because of the pain but because of my freshly learnt fact. I couldn't bear the pain inside; the pain on my back was only refreshing.

I didn't know when he stopped but when I got up; I was lying fully dressed and lying on my stomach in Edward's bed. A tear came out of my eyes as I remembered what happened last night.

Someone was applying medicine on my back, I expected Alice and so I didn't looked in her direction. I didn't want to talk. I closed my eyes again but was disturbed by an un-expected voice.

"I know you are awake." I turned around to confirm it was Rosalie sitting there applying medicine on my wounds. With a slight pain in my back, I sat up on bed.

"Rosalie…why were you…"

"I'm here to tell you the same Bella…you deserve to know."

I just nodded and waited for her to start with whatever she was going to tell me. By her expression, I somehow knew that it wasn't going to be something pleasant to hear about. I still sat there and listened.

She kept her lips sealed for a while, going through all the details that she was going to tell. It was alluring for me to comfort her but seeing so much pain in her eyes I decided against it. When she finally spoke I got startled a little but I listened to each word carefully.

_"I had just come back from my mother's house with good news. I was pregnant. I know it is a miracle but it just happened, maybe God heard mine and Emmett's prayers. After I had told Emmett, I had decided I'll tell you before anyone else as only you knew about my incapability. I thought you would be so happy. _

_After I had unpacked my bags, I informed Esme that I am going to meet some friends. I didn't tell her which friend or she would have smelled something fishy. She hugged me and permitted me to go. All the way, while driving, I was thinking about how I'll tell you about my…about the baby." _At this point, Rosalie's hands hugged her stomach, finding it empty; her eyes got filled with fresh tears.

_"I reached the Black house and parked in front of it. I sat in my driver's seat for a while, caressing my baby. I saw Renesmee playing there with other kids. I smiled thinking about how my baby will play with our little Renesmee. She will get a little brother or sister. _

_Renesmee looked at me and waved; I waved back and stepped out of the car. She came running towards me and started jumping up and down, just like Alice. I bent down to her level, kissed lightly on her cheek and gave her, her favorite chocolates. She was so happy on receiving them and gave me a hug and a kiss. Then her friend called her and she joined them._

_I got up and went in the Black house. Outer rooms were empty but I heard some commotion inside. I thought it was you and so I went towards your room. I opened it slowly; I had plans to surprise you. I didn't saw you there, but there was Jacob, lying naked on bed. I quickly covered my eyes and went out running._

_He saw me but he didn't mind. He came out after me, covering his groin with a little piece of cloth. He went on to lock the front doors. I narrowed my eyes a little, sensing something fishy. I asked him where you were. He just waved his hand and said, "out of our way, in Renee's place." There was smirk in his eyes and face; an evil smirk. _

_I covered my baby in protection and backed away a little. He followed after me. I asked him his intentions and he simply replied that they are not at all pure. I was really scared by then. I opened my mouth to scream but he was fast. He covered my mouth with the cloth covering his groin and tied my hands with a rope._

_He was going to rape me. I tried to scream through the cloth. My hands, tied at the back, ached to protect my child but he didn't release me. He was evil. He thrashed me with something. I winced in pain. He tore out my cloths and moved his hard penis inside me. It was so painful. Tears streamed out of my eyes. He sucked on my breasts and forcefully took my lips. _

_Then when he was done, he covered me in some of your clothes and stuffed me in his jeep. My mouth and hands still bound. I was quietly crying. I didn't know what else to do. It was like I had died but was still alive. He dumped me in front of a cliff. He hoped that I die._

_He started his jeep and sped off leaving me along the side of the cliff. I started to jump down when a hand caught me. It was Edward. I remembered he was used to come there since, he had found you there; saving you from committing suicide and he saved me then. I tried to kill myself but he won't let me._

_I finally broke down in his arms. He was a true brother. He waited patiently while I cried. He enquired what happened again and again. I couldn't say anything. Then he realized I was wearing the same clothes as you wore while trying to commit suicide. Then he saw me clearly. _

_I was bruised in several places where the mutt had hit me. He obviously had seen many such cases in his medical career so he made out I was raped. He didn't ask anything, just that who did it. On knowing it was Jacob, his anger flared. First, he took you away from him and then he raped his sister. He was angry at him and angry at you as you chose him. He didn't know Charlie forced you in it and wouldn't listen to us._

_He stood up and went on to sit in his Volvo after helping me in too. He sped in the direction of the Black's house. I tried to stop him. To try entering some reason in his brain, that he was your husband and Renesmee's father. But he won't listen. He was angry; really angry._

_He stopped in front of the Black house and stormed inside, seeing his anger, I called Emmett for help and went in the dreaded place. He was stomping punches at Jacob and Billy was trying to stop him. He won't. I tried to calm Edward, he won't listen. Jacob had joined in the fight too. He was punching Edward. _

_I tried instead to stop the mutt. He gritted his teeth and yelled at me to back away. I could not. I tried again and again. He used his leg which landed on my stomach to push me back. His punch went straight on my baby and I fell on my stomach on the ground. At that moment, a piercing pain shot up my body and I screamed._

_Just then, Emmett had entered the house. Seeing me lying on the ground in that condition; he joined Edward in punching Jacob. Billy took out his rifle, to shoot at Edward and Emmett; Emmett saw him pointing the rifle at Edward, he caught his hands, and accidentally shot Jacob. _

_Billy cried foul and got Emmett arrested. _

_Meanwhile, in hospital we found out I had had a miscarriage. When I came to know about my husband's arrest; I begged to Billy to free him. He won't. He punched me and taking me by my hair threw me out of his house._

_After sometime, Emmett was proved innocent and got only two months of imprisonment. Jasper already hated Black family, but now he was turned venomous towards them and you. Alice with all her psychic self made it all out and forced me to spit it out._

_And I remained childless and without a virtue. I am sorry Bella; he is punishing you for what happened with me. I really am sorry, but I can't stop him." _ She finished her story and looked down. Tears were streaming down her face. I didn't know what to do to confront her. I sat there looking down; she gave me medicine and went out. I didn't stop her.

**A/N: Yeah I know, poor Rosie. Please comment and Like. Next Chapter will be Bella's hatred towards Jacob and a little Edward. **


	5. The Poignant Past

**A/N: Hey Readers sorry for the long wait and a short chapter? I am busy these days.**

**Chapter 06. The Poignant Past.**

After Rosie left my room I was ported into my own little memories of excoriating past. She was wrong; Edward didn't hate me for what happened with her; he could not. He had other reasons to hate me; better ones. He loved me better than hating me for someone else's mistakes; he couldn't hate me for my own even.

I sat back up a little and turned up my head towards the ceiling. I remembered how I made him hate me; how I demanded him to hate me. He refused to come anywhere near hate in my case. We fought many times and it killed me each time I saw that pain cross the lovely face of my angel and the pain that he could not tell all that to anyone. He couldn't hate me even then. He just gave in. He was now probably just angry.

I wished to tell Rosie that it was not her fault, but I just felt, maybe, just maybe it gave her a little comfort thinking it was all for her. I might be a nonsensical bitch for thinking that but still…

I turned to my side and remembered that one day when Charlie had entered our house; drunk. It had been continuing since years. He would come home drunk and fight with me for loving the only guy I loved and then beat me up. I couldn't spot what was wrong with my loving him.

I really did wanted to take up my mother's offer and to go live in Florida, but Charlie had made it clear that if I even think about leaving his place, he will kill Renee. When I ran away from his house once, Renee had met with an accident; only that it was not really an 'accident' and had barely survived.

No matter what he said or what he did, Edward and I were inseparable like magnets. I loved Edward to bits but like everyone else, I never allowed him to know about how cruel my father was. It might have been a good decision for it made it easy for me to push him out of my life when it was a necessity of situation.

I always feared a drunken Charlie but even more, I feared a drunken Charlie with a smirk plastered on his face. He looked at me with the scariest of looks he possessed. I instinctively took a step back from him, not even attempting to move my gaze from his; fearing what was to come. He advanced in my direction but his step faltered and he just held himself straight.

"How are you today my daughter?" He asked feigning a pleasant voice. I narrowed my eyes in response.

"How was your day?"

"It was good umm Dad."

"And how is your boyfriend, what was him name, yeah Edward."

"He. Is. Fine?" I said more like a question. His smirk widened as my reply.

"What? What did you do to him?" I asked clearly frightened.

"Oh child, you think I am so cruel as to kill my daughter's boyfriend?" He said mockingly. My eyes widened at the word kill.

"Wha…" My phone's beep cut me off. It was thankfully Edward. I picked it up in a hurry.

"Hello. Edward? Are you alright?"

"Woaahh…what's with the worrying tone?"

"Edward just tell did you just have as much as a cut?"

"Yeah I just passed by a really weird stranger and I got a cut from his watch."

"Edward go home now!"

"Come on Bells what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just having that bad feeling as if something is going to happen. You do know how often these come true right?"

"Alright, alright I'm going home. Happy?"

"I just called you to say I love you."

"Yeah me too." I said in a hurry and cut the phone off.

I looked up at a drunken Charlie lying comfortably on sofa with a terrified look. I wanted to know what he was up to and he was sure to give me an answer.

"Woah Bells, you are looking at me like a stranger passed by your boyfriend and gave him a cut on his right hand!" He said feigning innocence. Therefore, I was right he had something coming up. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes with my head bent down.

"What did it really happen? I feel like a fortune teller." He said with his omnipresent grin back up on his face.

"What do you want?" I said with venomous and annoyed tone.

"What's up with the tone girl?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, please Ch-Dad, can't we get it straight?" I said waving an arm off in the air.

"So you want things straight eh?"

"I want you to leave him or he'll get killed." I didn't want it this straight and I knew who the he was.

"What? I thought I made it pretty much clear the last night that I don't want you interfering in my love life." He smirked even more. It was getting scarier every second for me.

"Well, since you wanted things straight I am putting it straight." He mused with gritted teeth. "This time it was knife that cut your boyfriend's arm next time it will be a dagger cross his heart."

"But why on Earth are you doing this!" I panted.

"For my love sweetheart; for money." And he could do anything to get money. What was he going to do? Sell me off? I took time to compose myself and took steps back until I met the wall and slid down to the ground taking in deep breaths.

"Ok, we'll continue this in the morning." He said as if saying goodnight and went off without ceremony to his room.

I followed him, "No wait." I huffed but till then he had successfully reached his room and had already collapsed on his bed and started snoring heavily. I was left with myself to do what I had years of practice, to cry.

I merely went up to my room and cried till my room filled with sunlight. I instantly felt envious of sun who was allowed to glow so freely and was so happy while my eyes burned with tears that refused to cease. I dreaded the conversation waiting for me down the stairs from my room but I had no choice I was to go down there and cook for him and listen like an obedient child to my monster of a father.

I got up from the side of my bed where I was sitting and went in the bathroom to freshen up a little. I washed my face and applied loads of my water proof make-up that was soon going to come in handy. I knew I had a disastrous life home, but I wanted a normal life outside at least.

After I was ready, I felt like a poor lamb ready for the slaughter. I marched down the stairs and prepared food for Charlie and myself. Much out of ordinary, Charlie reached the dining table early and sat down. I eyed at him.

"What? We have a conversation to make right?" He said looking at me sipping in some lemon juice to calm his routine headache he get after sipping in the hideous liquid. He went out and sat at our little dining table. I took in a deep breath and followed him out for my disastrous breakfast.


	6. The Hatred

**Author's Note: You people must hate me right? Such a late update and that too a short one! Please excuse me for being such an evil soul...life has been hard on me. Enjoy the update. I can't promise the time for the next one. I'll try posting as early as I can. Thank you for reading!**

**P.S.: I can update sooner if you can deal with even shorter update like 800-900 words long? Tell me if it's fine? **

**Chapter 07:**

I broke out of my memories as an overly irritated Edward Bursted in from the washroom; he had been bathing all this while. He came around the bed eyeing me with as much hatred as he could muster.

_"You do remember the real reason for my 'hatred' bitch." _ He remarked, cruelly.

_"Yes, I suppose I do." _I replied in a low tone.

_"And you still won't tell me the real reason for what you did to me!" _He barked.

_"There are no reasons Edward. None I can tell you about. I have nothing for you."_

A fist met my jaw and I fell down from my sitting posture.

_"You don't talk with your master like that! You slave!"_

I didn't reply, which certainly was a wrong decision. Edward grabbed fistful of my hair and brought me eye to eye with him.

_"Say you won't do it! Swear to your master that you won't or master kills you!"_

_"I…I won't do it again master."_

A smirk spread on his face, making his handsome expressions cruel and he threw me back on the bed, only getting up to get rid of the shorts he wore after bathing and came back on top of me again.

_"Now you give your master some pleasure bitch."_

He tore away my clothing and turned me to face my back. He ran his fingers along the scars he gave me. I looked up and realized that the bed post were actually looking glasses. I saw some sympathy in his eyes. Maybe he did have some feelings left for me after all; a little sympathy. I was proved wrong all too soon.

He dug his fingers through my flesh so that blood oozed back again from my wounds. I shrieked in pain and he slapped my butt hard, ordering me to keep quiet. I stuffed my mouth with pillow to muffle my cries of agony while my _master_ had his fun.

He had suddenly developed an apparent interest in gory sex. He spread my blood all over my back and licked it with his tongue. It was soothing for a while, and then he dug his teeth in my flesh causing me to cry out again and receiving another slap on my butt again.

Pain was searing all through my back now. My eyes, my heart and my very soul filled with pain. He lowered and raised my pain again and again but this time I kept my voice muffled.

He ran his tongue all through my back, up and down my spine and over my wounds. It seemed like all he wanted to do that day was to give me pain. When I didn't make any mistake, he slapped me hard on butt anyways. Then he started enjoying slapping me too and gave me 5...10…20 slaps on my butt. I was sure it looked blood red by the time he decided he was done.

He turned me over in a sitting posture. It hurt a lot to sit but I sat up anyways. But my head was too dizzy and I could not keep myself straight. I fell fainting in his arms and before I lost my consciousness completely, I listened his grunting voice.

I woke up next morning to find my middle body covered with bandages under a pink gown.

I looked around to find him. He was not in the washroom so I let myself in. I brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, cleaned my body with a sponge, wore a pair of jeans and shirt and came out to find Alice sitting on my bed, eyeing the sheet lying on the ground.

_"So, it's as I thought. He is not at all being nice to you." _She finally looked up at me with pleading eyes. _"Why don't you just tell him the truth Bella and get this over with."_

I just looked down and heard her sigh. She took me by arm and sat me at a little table and served me some fried eggs for my breakfast.

_"I don't believe him Bella! Even after the amount of hatred you forced inside him, this is too much!" _He said the last line pointing at my back. _"Ah, I came back early in the morning and found you…ah in not a very good condition. I bandaged you of course."_

_"Please Bella, tell him! Or at least, let me tell him! Please!"_

_"No! You won't tell him anything Alice! You know it's for his own good Alice!"_

_"And what about your good!" _She almost yelled back at me.

_"Mommy." _Renesmee's voice came to my rescue. She entered through the door, jumped up in my arms and kissed my cheeks. I hugged her and looked in Alice's eyes through Renesmee's hairs to signal an end to the conversation.

_"Good Morning Mommy! Good Morning Aunty Alice!" _Renesmee said cheerfully.

_"Good Morning Nessie." _ Alice replied in an equally cheerful voice. "_Ready for school?"_

_"Yes! Mommy let's go!" _ Renesmee turned to look at me. Alice replied on my behalf. "_No dear, mommy is not feeling well, Aunty Alice will take you school today! Go get ready"_

Renesmee looked at me and touched my cheeks asking me to get well soon in her own silent way and ran out of the room.

_"Your dear husband left you a love letter." _She said, pointing at the bed-side table and added _"I took a peek after dressing your wounds."_

I had finished eating my breakfast. I got up and checked the letter Edward had left me. It was nowhere near being a love letter.

_"_

_Dear Slave,_

_I have not forgotten how you failed to give pleasure to your master yesterday. And I am not at all pleased about it. You'll get your punishment after I come back from my two day trip to a seminar._

_With lots of hatred,_

_Master_

_P.S.: Renesmee can survive two days without me, I'm keeping my side of bargain while you play around with your side._

_"_

I gulped at the post script. He is suggesting harm to my Renesmee if I faint while he's being cruel again? And Alice had read this letter. Now she knew all about it. Edward sure would not be happy about it.


	7. The end

**Author's Note: I'm sorry...I don't like this story anymore...that's why I had left it...but I saw that people still favorite it and thought I should give you all a closure. **

_Edward,_

_I think it is finally the time you know the truth. I fulfilled my promise to you...I remained your slave for as long as I lived. I lied, but only by omission...I had a terminal illness when I came to you. _

_Do you remember that night when you had proposed me and dropped me home? That night Charlie had made a bargain with me. Me being married off to Jacob, in return of a large sum of money to Charlie or your death. I did not believe him at first but you know Charlie and how dangerous he was. The accidents started from that day...your car brakes, the parachute incident, the bike incident...everything was done by him. I saw one of his friends grinning creepily at me each time. I finally gave in. _

_I tried very hard to make you hate me. Your love however was too hard to dissolve. You kept forgiving everything and the incidents kept going more and more dangerous. That was when Charlie came to my room with his goons. They had brought me hand of a dead man and said it was yours and they...touched me with it...raped me with it. Then they laughed and said that the next time...it will actually be your hand or maybe more. I was desperate and I discovered I was pregnant. I knew how much you cared for a baby. I knew it was the perfect way of growing your hatred...just be cruel to the unborn child. It was fuel enough to make you to start disliking me...but you still did not hate me. That's when Jasper came in from Phoenix. I used him...knowing he was your brother. I had to. He was already broken. I gained his trust and love and then destroyed him further...and then...used him as a slave. I remember your face that day. I remember how broken he was and I saw the hatred in your eyes that day. I sighed in relief. _

_Jacob had demanded this of my father in return of cash to satisfy his hatred against you and your family. He demanded me because he had some twisted fascination of me since we were both children. He at least kept me with care even though he didn't stop sleeping with others. He always said that he could still see you in my heart through my eyes._

_I know I have myself incurred your hatred on me with the best of my ability...and you have every right to continue hating me...but please...forgive my daughter for being a black. Please...accept her, treat her, love her if you have even a shard of love left for me. _

_Forever been yours,_

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

It has been two years since my return from the two day trip during which Bella died. She was right...I could not stop hating what she did even now, but I have forgiven her enough to accept little Renesmee...the sweet angel that she is. Bella did not know that I knew Jacob was incapable of becoming a father and that Renesmee could only be Jasper's child. That's why she was born eight months into her marriage and nine months after I had caught her with Jasper.

I try my best to remember the Bella that I loved these days. It is improving my memories of her. It is helping me move on. I hope I do move on. Someday.

THE END


End file.
